Yes, Miss Lockhart!
by DarkVanitas157
Summary: After Tifa demolishes Sora in the final match of a tournament in Olympus Colisuem. She offers to help him train and get better in battle. However, Sora's hormones land him in a tight situation. Sora x Tifa. Shota. LEMON!


The fight began in a split second, Sora had no time to react as Tifa threw two quick punches, one barely missing Sora's face. While the other fist grazed his cheek. Sora backflipped and swung his keyblade at the female fighter, who parried the attack without a problem and returned her favor by ramming her fist directly into Sora's gut, making him cough up blood and saliva. She then threw him up into the air. Sora quickly regained his footing and quickly air slid out of the way of Tifa's flying uppercut.

'Whoa, this battle is intense!' Sora thought as he fell down to the floor, landing on his feet.

'This kid is pretty good.." Tifa smiled to herself, charging at the 14 year old keyblade wielder.

Sora dodged Tifa's swift punched and lightning fast kicks. Sora then knocked her back with a slash of his keyblade. He held up his keyblade, "HEAL!", A green aura surrounded him and all his bruises and cuts faded quickly. Tifa wiped blood from her lips and smirked.

"Tatse this!" Sora pointed his keyblade at her and quickly fired fireballs from his keyblade, Tifa scattered across the arena as the balls of fire chased her in a blazing pursuit. She ran up a wall and reflected one the fireballs and sent them towards Sora. Sora winded up his keyblade and swung it hard as he knocked the ball of fire out of the Colisuem. The crowd in th stands went wild, they cheered and roared as the two fought hard and had nothing to hold back.

But what Sora noticed in the battle was a weakness indeed. As Tifa threw a punch or extended her legs out into a kick, Her large breasts bounced as the punch struck him, while her nice, round ass jiggled as the kick was delivered. Sora's face had burned red and a tent began to develope in his red jumpsuit. He tried to hide it, as it would embarrass him infront of everybody. Donald, Goofy and Phil. The audience. Even Hercules. But that still didn't mess with his strategy against Tifa. Tifa landed on her feet and ran towards Sora, who was also running. They then clashed, Key against Fist. Sora gritted his feet as he used all his force to fend off against Tifa's fist, which was slowly beginning to crush Sora's might.

"Hey Sora..." She said sweetly.

"Huh?"

"Mwah.." Tifa blew a kiss at Sora, making that tent in his jumpsuit grow slighty bigger.

Sora broke all focus and ending up getting slugged in the face, sending him flying and crashing into the invisible barrier surrounded the arena. Almost shattering it. Sora fell to the ground in defeat. The crowd roared and cheered at the beautiful fighter as she waved and blew kisses to her new fans. Phil raced up to Tifa, the crowds then went silent. Phil cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I now pronounce, Tifa Lockhart, a true Hero- Excuse me, Heroine! And our new champion!"

The crowds resumed their loud cheering as confetti rained down on her.

"Thank you very much, Phil." Tifa crouched down and kissed the satyr on the cheek. Phil's pupils changed into pink hearts and he blushed uncontrolably.

Sora sat on the ground in defeat and embarrassment, rubbing his head and fighting back the tears in his eyes. Phil walked past him, and patted his shoulder. "Sorry kid. Even junior heroes suffer defeat. Maybe next time." Donald and Goofy ran up to their defeated friend.

"Aw, don't worry Sora." Donald said in a comforting manner.

"You tried your best, that's all that matters!" Goofy said, patting his back.

"...Yeah...I g-guess.." Sora choked, a single tear falling from his eyes.

Tifa walked up to her defeated opponent, "Hey great job out there. Sora, was it?"

Sora looked up and quickly wiped his eyes and looked away as he blushed at the sight of her.

"Yeah, I'm Sora."

"Nice to meet you Sora. You probably already know, but I'm Tifa."

She held out her hand, giggling slightly at Sora's face. Sora eventually took her hand and let her stand him up. He tried to introduce Donald and Goofy, but his words got jumbled up and his knees were slightly weak all of a sudden. Tifa laughed.

"Are you okay?" She looked at Sora with her ruby red eyes.

"Huh? Y-Yeah, i'm okay.." Sora's cheeks turned red at her statement.

Tifa folded her arms. "Y'know, You could use some training." Tifa smiled generously.

Sora rubbed the back of his neck, "Training, what kind of training?"

"Parrying, Counterattacking, Attack Breaking, all kinds of stuff."

Sora folded his arms. "Just because you're the champion, you think you can coach me in fighting? Well guess again!" Sora turned around, his back faced the woman.

"Sora.." Donald said, trying to calm him down.

"Aw, it's not like that!" Tifa shrugged.

"C'mon Sora, think about it! You could learn some powerful techniques to use against the heartless." Goofy added. Sora briefly thought about it.

"Trust me Sora. You won't regret it." Tifa smiled.

"Ok fine. I'll go with you to train."

Tifa nodded. "Very well, let's get going!"

"Seeya, Donald and Goofy." He waved to them as him and Tifa walked off to her gummi ship.

"Have a good time!" Goofy waved.

* * *

They left the arena and headed for the gates, where Tifa's gummi ship awaits. Sora was amazed at how much her gummi ship looked better than Donald's. It looked like a mini airship, it was gunmetal grey and even had airship propellers on the top.

"Wow, cool gummi ship Miss Lockhart!" Sora exclaimed happily.

Tifa opened the door on the pilot's side and got in. "Thanks, Cid built it for me."

Sora's eyes widen at her response. "You know Cid?"

"Yup, he's a cranky old man. But he sure does know how to make a gummi ship." Tifa inserted her key inside off the ship's ignition.

'Tell me about it..' Sora thought as he sighed.

Tifa's gummi ship's engine roared as it started up, bluish-red flames flashed from the mufflers. The propellers began to spin faster and faster, picking up speed. "C'mon Sora, let's go!"

"Roger!" Sora nodded as he enter the gummi ship and sat in the passenger seat.

* * *

After a long gummi ship ride, Sora and Tifa arrived at her house in Traverse Town.

"Well, were here. Let's go."

They both got out of the ship and walked up to Tifa's front door. She took out her house keys and unlocked the door and pushed it open, they both entered.

Sora was amazed at how neat and tidy her house was. He wondered what the upstairs looked like. Sora walked over to the black leather couch and sat down. Tifa walked into the kitchen and poured herself a glass of warm milk. She walked out into the living room and sat on the black leather couch that was facing the couch Sora sat on. She took a nice long sip, "Mmm..."

"Nothing better some nice, warm milk after a fight." She smiled.

Sora blushed as he watched her drink. Tifa noticed that he was staring at her.

"Oh I'm sorry, you wanted something to drink?" She asked generously.

"N-No...it's okay." Sora smiled.

"You sure? I'm you're free to go get something if you'd like."

Sora shook his head and smiled nervously.

"Okay, suit yourself."

Tifa then went in for another sip of her drink, but she accidently spilled some on herself. The warm milk spilled into her exposed cleavage, getting her big breasts noticably damp. She squealed and blushed heavily in embarassment. Sora formed a huge, noticable bulge in his jumpsuit again and quickly hid it.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed. She quickly ran to the kitchen and wiped herself off with some paper towel. "So sorry you had to see that Sora!"

"It's okay, Miss Lockhart!"

She came back into the living room and sat down. Sora still had his crotch hidden, but he made it look so obvious. Tifa raised an eyebrow. "Sora, why are you covering your crotch?"

Sora's heart jumped, he couldn't let her know. "Um...no reason! No reason at all, Miss Lockhart."

Tifa smirked,"Then uncover it."

Sora blushed harder. "No.."

"Fine, then allow me!" Tifa smiled slyly.

Tifa then pounced on top of Sora playfully and began tickling him. Sora laughed and plead for her to stop. She kept tickling him until he revealed what he was trying to hide, but Sora kept twisting and turning so that she wouldn't move his hands. "Miss Lockhart!" Sora laughed. Tifa tickled at his sides, moving her hands toward his. "Sora, I hope you haven't forgot..."

She then pulled his hands away from eachother, revealing his huge erection.

"I'm stronger than..." Tifa stopped her words as she saw what hid. Sora was also speechless.

"...You."

Sora was extremely embarrassed. Now Tifa probably was going to scold him endlessly, being his temporary master and all. He looked up at her, and saw her face. Suprisingly, she was blushing as well. And she had a smile on her face, which was beginning to look like a smirk. "Do you find me attractive?"

Sora was too nervous to say anything. Tifa's seductive stare was the reason he was nervous. She giggled softly and grabbed ahold of Sora's zipper quickly, which startled him. She smiled and bite her bottom lip. "What's that matter? Scared stiff?"

"Miss Lockhart..I'm sorry...I-" Sora said, his face flourishing red.

"Don't be." She quickly cut him off and got on her knees. Then she began to unzip his red jumpsuit, revealing more of Sora's body. She unzipped it all the way and his huge erection flung out at her, almost hitting her in the face. Sora moaned in relief, since his erection was granted such free space. She poked at it, Sora softly moaned in return.

Tifa smiled. "You like that?"

Sora looked away, blushing. "I..dunno.."

She leaned foward and brushed her lips against it, feeling it throb against them. Sora leaned his back. Tifa took his erection into her hands and looked up at Sora from beneath her eyebrows. She felt tingling take place in her crotch as she was aroused by Sora's erection. She then began to slowly stroke it, earning moans from the young boy. "Miss Lockhart.."

"Shhh..Call me Tifa, hun." She stroked a little faster.

"A-Ahhh.." Sora bobbed his head back and forth slowly. Tifa continued to stroke Sora's erection, rubbing her thumb along the head of Sora's hardened penis. His moans which were once soft, grew louder as his face blushed brighter. She leaned foward and kissed the head, pre-cum seeped out of Sora's slit, leaving Tifa to lick the liquid substance that was oozing out of his penis then trickled down his shaft. Her tongue licked up and down on the brunnette boy's hard erection, imagining it was an popcicle. "T-Tifa..." Sora called out, his voice shaking a little. All Sora could hear was the slow slurping noises and moaning of the woman pleasuring him sexually.

"I-I...Ahhh.." Sora moaned. He placed his hand on top of Tifa's head, playing with her dark brown hair. Tifa looked up at Sora from under her eyebrows. Sora clenched his eyes shut.

"Tifa!" Sora screamed as he bursted hot, sticky white seed from his erection. The seed got all over Tifa's face. She wiped it all off of her face and licked the remaining semen off of his penis. She took off her boots and her panties and tossed them both to the side, leaving her in black mini-skirt, white tanktop and black knee socks. She got on top of Sora's thighs, his erection touched her stomach. "We're not done yet, Sora." She pinned his wrists against the couch with her hands.

He smiled, "We aren't?"

Tifa moved her lips closer to Sora, "Nope.."

She brushed her's up against Sora's, feeling them tremble.

"I don't think I want us to be finished, Tifa." Sora smiled against her lips. Tifa puckered her lips against Sora's, forming a kiss. He kissed back softly as Tifa kissed him rougher than before. Licking, sucking and slurping took place as they battled to take dominance of the kiss. Tifa cupped Sora's face, making his lips slightly poke out more. Sora got harder as he grabbed ahold of Tifa's juicy ass. He then bit her bottom lip, she moaned softly and in return she bit his top lip. They pulled and yanked and eachother's lips, they both let go and were left breathing heavily. "Where did a kid like you learn how to kiss like that?" Tifa panted.

Sora blushed deeply, "I dunno.."

Tifa rubbed Sora's hard erection, "Maybe it's natural. You have tons of energy to keep up with a woman like me. I like that."

Sora struggled to hold in his moans, "M-Maybe I'm getting stronger!

"We'll see..."

She turned Sora and laid him out on the couch. She still remained on top. Tifa rubbed Sora's bare chest, then his rubbed his cheek with her thumb. "So cute and precious.."

Sora's face was red as a beet, "T-Tifa..."

She raised her mini-skirt up, making her butt ripple like jelly as she quickly raised it. Tifa revealed her hairless vagina to her young lover. "Like what you see?"

Sora nodded as blood slowly leaked from one of his nostrils. Tifa giggled.

"Ready for this?" She asked.

Sora looked away. "I'm not sure.."

"Sora..honey, don't be shy. I'll be gentle since it's your first time."

"Okay.."

Tifa raised her wet pussy above Sora's harden, throbbing penis. Her eyes nearly crossed as the tip went into her, then she let herself plop down on it entirely. She moaned loudly. Tifa bounced up and down on Sora's dick, some drool leaked from the corner of her mouth. Her big breasts were also bouncing along with her. Sora held onto her hips as she bounced up and down. "Ahhhnn...Sora.."

She gained speed, bouncing even faster now. Sora groaned softly, while his older lover was nearly screaming. "Ahh...Ahhh...S-Soraahhhnn", Tifa clawed at Sora's chest, making light scratches. He sat up and Tifa wrapped her arms around Sora's neck. He moved her in the same upward and downward motion. Her moans echoed throughout the house, she called out Sora's name multiple times. He smacked her fat, bare ass and made it ripple, leaving a red hand print on her cheek. Tifa got wetter and wetter, body heat clashed and filled the living room. Sora lifted up Tifa's tanktop and licked at her nipples making her moan louder and bite her lip. He continued to pound her core as hard as he could, Tifa wanted to hold off her orgasm, she didn't want to cum early. But Sora was making it impossible as he kissed her neck and chin hungrily, kissing and biting at her lips. She couldn't hold out any longer, she screamed loudly as she squirted her sweet nectar all over Sora. Sora returned the favor by pulling out and cumming on her stomach. They panted heavily, Sora laid down with Tifa on top of him.

"Damn, that was great. You truly have a gift, Sora." Tifa panted.

"Thanks Tifa, you too."

She kissed Sora's cheek, "Love you..."

"Love you too.."

They both then fell fast asleep.

* * *

The next morning. The sun shined through the blinds of the windows, waking Sora up. He yawns and extended his limbs out into a stretch. He was still a little undressed, as his jumpsuit was still unzipped and his penis was visible. Sora ruffled his hair.

"Morning.."

Tifa walked in wearing a light blue see-through nightgown. She walked over to Sora and gave him a nice 'good morning' kiss. She leaned over to his ear. "Training started at 9:00. Don't be late.." She licked his ear and softly bit his earlobe.


End file.
